majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby Munroe
| finalappearance = | playedby = Greg Rikaart }} Bobby Munroe is a defense attorney specializing in death penalty cases that defended Slider. History Bobby made his career out of defending clients who are facing death sentences. According to Bobby, his entire client list is exclusively those who are facing the death penalty which he is adamantly against. At some point following the arrest of Slider for the murder of the girl known as Alice Herrera in , Bobby became Slider's lawyer, drawn to Slider as he was facing the death penalty. Slider agreed to let Bobby represent him if Bobby allowed Slider to testify on his own behalf, something that Bobby wasn't happy about. One of the actions Bobby took on Slider's behalf was to attempt to get Slider's confession rendered inadmissible four different times without success. After learning of Rusty Beck's visit to Slider in "Sorry I Missed You", Bobby issues subpoenas for Rusty and Captain Sharon Raydor, alleging that Rusty was acting as an agent of the police to get around Slider's constitutional rights. Judge Steven Grove examines Rusty's video of the visit in "Open Line" and determines that Rusty was acting as a journalist as he claimed. As a result, Judge Grove quashes the subpoena but warns Rusty against visiting Slider again. After Rusty manages to access Alice's voicemail in "Personal Effects", DDA Hobbs copies them to Bobby but feels that they will do Bobby no good in his case. In "Four of a Kind", after identifying Alice as Mariana Wallace, Rusty chooses to do his next Identity story on Slider. As part of this, he needs Bobby's permission alongside Hobbs, Sharon and Judge Grove. Rusty is able to make a deal with Bobby where he won't use Rusty's interviews or compel Rusty to testify in the case while allowing Rusty to do his story. As part of his story, Rusty sends a list of questions he wishes to ask Slider to Bobby in "Blackout". However, when Rusty visits Slider, he claims to know nothing of the questions and that Bobby had never told him anything about them or Rusty's story. With Slider refusing to cooperate, Rusty approaches Bobby directly for help in "Reality Check". The two meet in person for the first time in Sharon's condo where Rusty is taking care of an injured Andy Flynn. Rusty shows Bobby his earlier interview with Slider as proof of how Slider can easily lose his temper and suggests that the interview will be a chance for Slider to practice. Bobby ultimately offers Rusty a deal where he allows Rusty to interview Slider on Identity if he devotes a segment to interviewing Bobby in return on his beliefs on the death penalty. Rusty accepts the deal but indicates that he believes that Bobby's interests lie not with helping Slider, but furthering his own political cause against the death penalty. When Rusty does his interview with Slider, shortly before Bobby makes his fourth attempt to recant the confession, Bobby watches from the side. As per their deal, Rusty interviews Bobby on Identity about Bobby's views on the death penalty following the interview of Slider. Rusty questions Bobby if he feels that the death penalty violates the Constitution as cruel and unusual punishment. Bobby explains that he feels the killing part is cruel and its unusual as America is the only Western nation to execute criminals. Bobby explains that he feels this makes America feel savage and uncivilized to most of America's allies. Rusty points out that forty other countries still have the death penalty, including China and South Korea, but moves on to how it relates to Slider. Bobby points out that Slider hasn't yet been convicted and he feels that there's a big difference between punishment and revenge. Bobby explains that he feels revenge is wrong, both when people take it upon themselves to get it and especially when the state is empowered to get it for them. Bobby states a belief that the death penalty doesn't deter crime for a number of reasons, including the cost of death penalty trials. In response to Rusty's challenge on that belief, Bobby tells him that the one hundred and sixty million dollars spent every year on death penalty trials could be instead used for other purposes if the death penalty didn't exist. Bobby lists a number of ways the money could be spent on life and preserving it instead of killing people. Bobby make it clear that he's a proponent of the sanctity of life which is why he's so adamantly against the death penalty. In "Thick as Thieves", Bobby appears representing Slider during his murder trial. When Mariana's brother Gus takes the stand, Bobby questions Gus about his family having a violent history. Bobby brings up Gus' breaking and entering and assault with a deadly weapon charges and implies that Gus killed Mariana himself. When Gus describes assaulting his step-father to save his mother from abuse, Bobby looks as sympathetic with Gus' story as everyone else. After about a day of deliberations, the jury finds Slider guilty on all charges. Not appearing to be terribly surprised by the outcome, Bobby leaves the courtroom with Slider and returns moments later with a subpoena for Rusty as he speaks with Gus. Bobby is calling Rusty to testify on Slider's behalf at sentencing, noting that their deal said he couldn't call Rusty to testify during the trial which is now over. Bobby calls Rusty Slider's only friend on Earth and all Slider has and wishes Rusty to disclose what he has learned about Slider's history and his disconnected view of reality. Bobby hopes that Rusty's testimony will get the jury to see Slider as a person. Stating that Rusty has no choice, Bobby departs the courtroom, leaving Rusty to deal with the aftermath of his revelations in front of Gus. In the sixth post of The Other Side of the Coin on Identity, Bobby can be heard questioning Slider on the stand during Slider's testimony at his trial. During the penalty phase of Slider's trial in "#FindKaylaWeber", Bobby visibly restrains Slider when Doctor Joe Bowman describes Slider's state of mind and tells the court that Slider has a "violent inferiority complex." Bobby brings up performance impact and suggests that it makes it harder for Slider to understand what murdering Mariana even meant. However, Doctor Joe tells Bobby that he believes that Slider consciously chose to kill Mariana and his refusal to take responsibility for his actions means that Slider thinks he should get away with the murder. After Gus is interviewed by Hobbs, Bobby declines to cross-examine him. Bobby later calls Rusty to the stand and questions him about what Rusty learned from studying Slider. Bobby asks for Rusty's opinion on institutional neglect leading Slider's meth addiction and killing of Mariana, but Rusty compares Slider's experiences to his own on the street and even Mariana's, neither of which ended with them killing someone. As Bobby keeps calling Slider a victim, Rusty makes it clear that he sees Mariana as the victim, not Slider and that he feels that what Slider did was a choice. Bobby quickly ends his questioning, appearing to realize that using Rusty to aid Slider has backfired on him. In a final effort to appeal to the jury, Bobby has Slider take the stand himself and asks if Slider has anything to say before the jury deliberates. While Slider admits that he's sorry about what happened to Mariana, he goes on to talk about how he didn't think the woman who owned the house he intended to rob would get Mariana arrested as she was insured. As Slider continues on about how he feels Mariana's death is the worst thing that ever happened to him as it landed him in prison, Bobby ends the questioning without a word, knowing he'd made things worse. Bobby then witnesses Slider express no remorse for killing Mariana when directly asked by Hobbs, Slider still proclaiming that he is not guilty. In "Penalty Phase", the jury sentences Slider to death. Judge Grove decides to review the verdict before imposing the death penalty upon Slider. Bobby tries to waive the review process, but Judge Grove refuses stating that the last time he waived the review, Bobby had used it as grounds for appeal. After Judge Grove dismisses everyone, Rusty tells Gus that Judge Grove always upholds death penalty verdicts but he knows that Bobby will file multiple appeals if he does. In the final entry of The Other Side of the Coin, Rusty confirms that Judge Grove upheld Slider's death penalty. Slider and thus Bobby are expected to exhaust Slider's appeals before Slider will be executed. Trivia *Before his first appearance in "Reality Check", Bobby is just referred to as "Slider's lawyer" with no name ever being given. *Andy Flynn appears to be acquainted with Bobby given his reaction to seeing him at Sharon's condo in "Reality Check". Appearances ''Major Crimes Season 4 # # # # Identity'' #The Other Side of the Coin Part 5 #The Other Side of the Coin Part 6 Category:Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4